


Help With Chemistry

by Denyce



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom's up for a screen test audition on QaF opposite Gale as Brian, but he's nervous and he needs help to create chemistry an intimate connection for the role. Chris Astin offers OB/EW/CF to help him out. Originally written/posted back in 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help With Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place (in an unspecified time), after Rings. Colin Farrell and Orlando Bloom first met from one of the LoTR premiers. Later becoming fast friends afterward they kept running into each other on various promotional junkets.

Dom clasped his hands tight to stop himself from fidgeting, took a deep breath and rambled his apologies to Chris begging her that she'd explain it to her husband Sean.

Chris stood smiling as she watched her daughter Ally jumped around racing between Orli, Colin and Elijah demanding their attention forcing them to try and catch her in her own version of tag. Turning away from the sliding doors she stared at Dom confused by his request and asked, "What, but why? You'd be perfect for the role Dom."

"I can't, I just can't. They want chemistry, steamy hot stuff---That's not me—not with him…." Dom spat venomously biting his bottom lip looking no more contrite than her seven year old.

Chris studied her friend trying to see through Dom's façade hoping that this had more to do with his inexperience with guys and of intimate relationships on screen than anything else. She knew it was easier for him to play the sidekick, a devious villain, or the comic relief. But now Dom had a shot as a romantic lead.

Smiling to herself Chris realized Gale probably wasn't whom Dom originally envisioned when he first thought of a romantic lead partner, but rather some hot starlet. It was so much easier for actresses; lesbian roles seemed to be in vogue in Hollywood these days, and it only added to their fame and box-office bankability. For actors it was something else altogether. They still carried public stigmas if they played a role with any physical relationship beyond holding hands or hugging on screen. She had come to the conclusion that the public, or Hollywood itself on screen was homophobic. Unless the actor was walking within the boundaries of stereotypes of a humorous flaming queen with all implied sexuality delivering the punch-lines, or a victim of HIV —in the industries you rarely saw anything more, but especially not on TV in the States. A nervous thought occurred to her, one she believed she knew the answer but needed to hear his response anyways. "You're not homophobic are you?

"No!" Dom declared firmly before stammering, "I just----I haven't….

Chris smiled, relieved, before looking back out the sliding glass door to the giggling sounds of Ally, as she tried to wiggle her way free from Elijah and Orli as they started to walk her back to the house.

Facing Dom again she gathered his hands in hers, squeezing them in comfort then tighter making him look at her. "Dom, you're an actor, a very good actor, and this is a great role. I know I'm biased; you're a good friend." Dom looked down shyly from her sincere praise. Her thumbs caressed the back of his palms nudging him to look back at her once again as she continued, "And yes it's one of my favorite shows, and I'm happily sleeping with their newest director." They both chuckled at that before she solemnly added, "Besides all that, I really think this would be a great opportunity for you."

Dom nodded, "I know, and its not that I'm not grateful, but I don't think I can do it" Dom looked down embarrassed then added in a smaller voice, "I'm not a homophobe, but the kissing, the explicitness, the sexual intimacy they show---what they expect…"

Chris hugged Dom seeing how nervous and scared he was, and whispered, "It's ok Dommie." Squeezing him tight before releasing him, "But please go Monday, try---maybe you really won't have any chemistry, and if they don't see it for themselves you can always decline after. I know for a fact it was just as bad for most of them when they started---especially Gale and Hal. From what I understand both are straight and they both had major intimate scenes first day of shooting. Hell Gale has at least one hot and heavy scene once an episode."

"You know that doesn't comfort me as much since I'd be playing opposite him." Dom pouted.

"It's just an audition, Dom. No contracts or changing your own life choices." Glancing out the door she saw the guys approaching and had an idea that even Sean would be proud of. She bit the insides of her cheeks to keep from bursting out laughing as she turned back toward Dom, but quickly made herself busy collecting her daughter's things and stated clearly just as they guys were within hearing distance, "Dom, I think what you need is some rehearsal time before your audition." Turning toward the door she addressed the rest of her babysitters, "maybe one of these fine actors could help you rehearse?"

Dom's eyes widened in shock; he couldn't believe she just bamboozled him by saying that in front of Elijah, and Orli with Ally dangling between them and Colin fucking Farrell trailing up just behind them. Sean he could believe he was a manipulative control freak, but sweet Christina, sainted mother of two even sweeter pint size munchkins. Now he knew for certain, saint she wasn't, but rather truly Sean's perfect match.

"Rehearse? You got an audition?" Elijah enthusiastically asked.

"Yes he does, Monday at 9:00 a.m." Chris said as she knelt to help Ally tie her shoes. Once she was done she looked up waiting expectantly.

Dom stared in wonder; the devilish look was gone, and the sweet sainted mother and friend returned. Her eyes shone with sincerity and hope. Chris' concern was palpable; Dom knew Sean put his neck on the line by requesting Dom in the first place. Though he was a bastard he believed in Dom for the role, and Sean had just started directing a few of the episodes. The role itself wasn't small, but a very riveting part, one that was pivotal; a role that extended for twelve out of the twenty-two episodes for the show's last season. And the fact that he'd also get to play opposite Aidan Gillen and Craig Kelly when they reprised their original roles of Stuart and Vincent from the original British adaptation to help send out the Yank's version in the last half of the season---didn't hurt. It also meant the publicity was going to be big in the States and UK.

Dom hated to admit it to anyone, but he missed the attention. After Rings and deciding to work on the movie script with Billy, things had died down. Roles and scripts trickled down, but each was in a way a castoff to Merry. Passing on those roles left him with a lot of free time to work on a script that was going nowhere fast, and left him little to do other play cheer to his mates. Watching everyone from the sidelines--especially Orlando-- shoot to fame so quickly with one role after another pained him. Each had movie deals their fame growing beyond the Ring. Everyone but his---he was still stuck as Merry, and had trouble shaking the image.

Silence hung in the air as Chris waited anxiously for Dom's answer.

Shrugging his shoulders in defeat Dom nodded, "yeah 9:00, Monday."

Chris quickly stood and hugged him as she added a kiss. "Don't worry you'll be fine---you're very good. Now I got a run. Thanks again guys." Looking down at Ally as she grabbed her daughter's things, "Come on sweetie we gotta go, Grandma's waiting for us." Chris didn't give her daughter a chance to do more than wave good-bye as she rushed out the door, the yelled out, "Call me, and Dom, 'break a leg'."

~~~

The door shut, the silence hung in the air for all of three seconds before Elijah and Orlando started hammering him with a dozen questions. Dom had completely forgotten about Colin Farrell's presence until minutes later Colin thrust a drink in his hand. A little bewildered Dom lifted the glass in cheers, "Thanks mate." Drinking half of it down just to avoid answering Lij and Orli.

Colin nodded in answer before taking a seat. He wanted to be comfortable and enjoy the show before him; quickly he sat leaning back until he had the perfect view to observe his newest friends two hobbits and an elf interact. Laughing he shook his head in disbelief at their antics, and lit a fag. They were almost as animated as the paparazzi rags made them out to be. Not that he spent his all his spare time scrolling through that rubbish, but he did like to keep abreast of what they considered his own comings and goings especially after his son was born. These days Orlando graced the covers more than anyone else in the room—he was considered the newest hottest thing: a pirate with curls, or the pretty blond elf boy you could take your pick. To the others in the room, and the other members of the fellowship he had met at various times, he was just Orli. It didn't matter that they teased, and rankled him without mercy---it was out of friendship and love. They treated him as family and Orlando returned the sentiment. It was obvious to anyone who opened their eyes to see how close they really were just as they were treating Dominic now, and if he was honest with himself he was more than a bit jealous of the attention they bestowed on Dom and for each other. Something that rarely happened to him anymore ---unless it came from his own family, but his family was in Ireland a world away at the moment. Those standing before him now were as close as any family he'd witnessed.

Colin watched with interest as Dom's former cast-mates surrounded him. Elijah was almost jumping erratically, hands touching from head to waist followed in gentle caresses to punching Dom's shoulder. Orlando was no better, just less jittery movement. Hands clasped, or skimmed on various spots over Dom's body—chest, back, hips, head, and shoulders. Each fired one question after another, joking and teasing Dom as they went. Their voice's jumped from excitement to slight disappoint to hurt that he hadn't shared the news with them before now.

Colin chuckled, he had to hand it to Dominic not only was he artfully deflecting their specific questions on the audition, but he also had to admire the grace that Dom displayed holding his glass steady without spilling a drop before he finished the tumbler and headed over to the bar refilling his glass. Flicking his ash, Colin silently wondered exactly what the role was, and why Dom hadn't already shared his news.

"Come on, talk already," Elijah stammered once again as he bounced on his toes.

"Yeah man, spill before we have to tackle you to the ground and tickle it out of you." Orli tried to sound stern, but it came across without any conviction. It was exactly what he wanted to do--- tickle it out of Dom, and put a smile back on his face. A smile he suddenly realized wasn't there. Not on his face or in his eyes. Why wasn't he smiling? In fact, Dom was acting very un-Dom like-- too damn quiet. Orli retained his smile not wanting to give away his thoughts, but something was wrong. Whatever it was, was the same reason Dom hadn't said anything to them before now, but Chris knew. That meant Sean knew, and if Sean knew it couldn't be that bad not if he had already shared it with Chris. Then why didn't Dom say something earlier?

Orli couldn't stop his mind from racing. The smell of smoke made a nice distraction, and reminded him that Colin was still here. From his peripheral vision, Orlando was able to study the man. From the look on Colin's face he could guess he had similar questioning thoughts about Dom's audition, but he was just sitting back taking everything in. In many respects Colin reminded him a lot of Viggo in regard to the quiet study of those around him. Viggo would quietly observed people in any given moment. He did it because that's who he was, an artist. Someone with a passion for beauty and took pleasure from observing nature, people, their surroundings, and poured everything he collectively felt into whatever art form was at his fingertips. Orlando felt Viggo was a living embodiment of a modern day renaissance man. With a passion for poetry, painting, photography, acting, it didn't matter. Only the inspiration of the original creation mattered. He couldn't say the same about Colin.

Orlando watched the staunch slouch and aloofness of Colin's body fill the chair. A fag dangled between his fingers, a drink gracefully cupped in his hand as he smoothly brought the edge to his lips. Brown pupils half hidden behind long lashes peered out never leaving the field of his attention taking in every nuance of his study. Orlando felt a difference when Colin observed people. In the past, he had studied Viggo, Ian, Peter and Bean in an attempt to learn from their experience. In turn he had discovered each was a connoisseur of observing and each had different ways in which they observed people. Watching Colin, the closest analogy he could come up with was that Colin seemed to be on the outside, like he had his face pressed up against a window looking in. Orlando wasn't sure if Colin wanted to join those inside, or have those join him outside. Feelings of disconnection and loneliness were almost hidden beneath the arrogant grin. Something he was starting to recognize in own reflection after the excitement of his fame began to wear off.

Orlando shook his head to clear it his pondering thoughts about Colin. He had missed what Elijah had said and tried to refocus on the situation when he heard Dom's explosive, "Fuck!"

Dom took a long shaky breath as he tried to regain his composure and poured another drink. Finishing half of it before turning to face the others. Dom silently screamed at himself in anger for allowing his anxiety and shame to get the better of him and letting this become something more than it was---it shouldn't have. He shouldn't have said anything to Chris. He could have played it smart and let his agent decline the offer, and just deal with Sean on his own. And now because he had such a fucking big mouth he was committed to show up on Monday. And how could he explain he was afraid of a part, afraid of feeling---he was an actor for Christ's sake.

"Dom?" Elijah nervously questioned watching the tendons along Dom's neck pulse.

Dom glanced around the room avoiding eye contact with everyone; it didn't help. The weight of anxiety bore down on him, and he still didn't know what to say. Internally he wanted to curse both Astin's. Biting the inside of his lip Dom reiterated he was an actor--- an actor essentially knew how to bullshit—just act like they're not my friends, my family. Dom's heart ached because he knew it wouldn't work just like he knew it wouldn't work on Monday. Sighing he gave up and looked up finding himself staring into an endless sea of blue---that shone with nothing but worry and concern.

Dom swallowed hard regretting that he put that look into Elijah eyes. With an awkward forced smile he stated quickly, "No, no it's good. Just a bit part Sean set up."

Elijah waited hanging on Dom's every word—he wasn't convinced. Dom tried to look away, but only succeeded in looking at Orlando who was also smiling, but it did nothing to hide the sympathy that lurked in his eyes. Orlando stood rigid like Dom was going to break some devastating world news and silently nodded, encouraging him to continue.

Dom turned and saw Colin. Even the Irish prick was waiting expectantly for him to continue. Dom's shoulders sagged as he suddenly realized how thoroughly fucked he was, and that once they knew he'd never hear the end of it. Defeated he mumbled to no one in particular, "Go ahead just fuck me now."

~~~

Elijah waited expectantly; he couldn't believe Sean would set Dom up in anything but a good role. But the way Dom was acting started to make him wonder.

Colin broke the silence as he stood up outing his cigarette and seriously asked, "What he do get you an audition for a Scooby Doo sequel?"

Elijah eyes widened in shock as he considered the possibility.

Dom snickered more because a small part of him wished it were true "No you Irish fuck."

Colin smiled unfazed by Dom's response, and sauntered up to the bar pour himself another drink, "So what's wrong with the part?" Colin challenged.

Dom huffed recognizing the underlying insinuation that Sean might of plotted against him. He only wished there was a plot, but there wasn't. Sean was being a great friend---all of this was his own fault---his own fears and insecurities. Dom looked up meeting Colin's eyes, and saw the cocky Irish glint. The fucking pratt was doing everything but outright laughing in his face. At least it was better than looking at the worry, concern, and worse the pity he saw reflected in Lij and Orli's eyes. Without thinking further Dom reacted and grabbed on to building anger and resentment using it to fuel his emotions.

Ignoring the others Dom got into Colin's face stabbing his finger in the man's chest to make his point, "I'll have you know it's a great part, on TV. A series and I play a leading man, in a love triangle. I even steal Brian away." As soon as he said Brian, he saw the twinkle in Colin's eye, knowing that what he said didn't and wouldn't go unnoticed. Dom all of a sudden felt his stomach turn as he waited the fallout.

"Brian?" Elijah snickered giggles escaping before he could stop himself.

"Wow, really that's great Dom, leading man. Is that why you've been so nervous? At least you're not a rent boy. So what's the show? Is it new?" Orli asked cheerfully.

Dom looked from Lij to Orli, they were smiling, holding back their laughter, but over all genuinely happy for him, and it only made him sicker to his stomach--they didn't understand.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Dom asked in wonder.

"Yeah we all heard." Colin commented, "Got a plum role as a gay lover to who? Oh yea, Brian." Colin chuckled taking his drink back over to his seat and to light another cigarette.

Dom nodded more to himself than to anyone lost in his own thoughts remembering a few scenes he watched from the dvd's they had sent him of the show for some background history on Brian. The scenes were so raw and intimate, something he didn't believe he would have as much of a problem if it were a scene with Halle Berry, but not a male cocksucker like Brian Kinney.

As Dom's face paled before them Elijah spoke up, the worry and concern swiftly returning, "Dom, what is it?"

Colin watched Dominic's face pale, and realized he was scared shitless, then stated. "Think he's got a problem with the sexuality part."

"Go fuck yourself, Farrell." Orlando countered. As he was said it he saw Dom's reaction where his body flinched slightly not denying Colin's accusation. "Dom, that's not true is it?" Orlando placed a hand on Dom's shoulder feeling them sag deeper under his hand. Orlando was shocked; he knew what Colin said was true, and no longer needed to hear Dom confirm it before he asked, "But why?"

Dom didn't want to face him, didn't even want to face himself, his own shame for feeling the way he did. Still looking down he only shrugged in answer.

Elijah and Orlando looked at each other trying to decipher what was going on with their friend. Neither seemed to come up with an answer.

"Maybe he can't get himself to kiss a guy." Colin quietly offered.

Elijah and Orlando both looked at Colin before they both cracked up laughing. It wasn't until they noticed Dom's silence on the matter.

"Geez Dom say something…." Orlando whined poking Dom.

They waited. Still no response.

"Oh come on man, you've kissed me before." Orli loudly announced.

"And me." Elijah announced as he started counting on his fingers. "Not to mention, Billy, Viggo, Sean, Andy, Harry, Karl and Beanie. Over half of the Rings crew."

Dom flushed a deeper shade of red, as he muttered, "Not the same."

"What the hell does that mean? Shit you even gave me tongue---and you were NOT drunk mate!" Orli spat amused.

Intrigued Colin raised his brow at that last bit filing it away—that was something he definitely wanted to re-examine at a later in more convent time and place. Then another thought occurred to Colin, "Maybe this is too close to home--- not ready to come out of the closet then?"

Dom looked up and glared at Colin. "NO, I'm not—I mean haven't…" They were watching him intently waiting. "It's, they want chemistry---the whole thing. Its not like kissing when you're clubbing, the teasing---the things I did, I do was for play, and to shock people--- you know have fun… The show they want more. A whole lot more." Dom paused too nervous to see their reactions that he walked back over toward Colin and snagged one of his fags and lit it trying to calm his nerves.

Silence once again descended the room. Elijah stood in shock he had always believed if nothing else that Dom was bi it wasn't even something he questioned just believed was. His voice barely a whisper stood loud against the silence as he questioned, "You're not?"

Dom looked at Lij a quick stab of guilt sliced through him. Quickly as it appeared Dom shoved those feelings and thoughts back down. "No Doodle, I'm not. I just, I always played when I went clubbing—was the thing to do---it didn't mean anything."

Sighing Dom puffed on his fag. Waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Okay, you're not gay?" Orli seriously asked and Dom shook his head no.

"And you're not Bi, but you've kissed guys before, and don't have a problem doing that—right?"

Dom slowly nodded again, "Yea."

"I don't get it then---you're an actor, what's the problem---you can ACT, right?" Orlando stated fastidiously because now he was getting pissed.

Dom stared back getting just as pissed as Orli, "It's fucking Queer As Folk, mate and not the Brit version…. Have you seen the show? It's a bloody porn piece with Brian---and I play opposite Brian!!!"

"For Christ's sake Dom, you're an ACTOR, ACT! Maybe you don't know this, so let me clue you in--- but actors when filming, especially intimate scenes, the set is filled with people watching. Fixing hair, make-up, posing you for the right camera angle and lighting—no matter how intimate the scene you're playing is suppose to be--- trust me it's the last thing you think of, no matter who your partner is." Orlando ranted.

"You fuck. Just because I'm not fucking Orlando Bloom on the cover of a dozen magazines, doesn't mean I don't know my craft. And so you got naked with a girl for a love scene—big fucking deal. That's nothing and you know it." Dom stomped across the room and picked up the clicker turning on the TV and DVD as he did. Pointing his finger he said, "This, this is what they fucking want me to do---this and more. With a bloody man—in front of a crew of people."

They turned watching as the scene unfolded with the two nude actors kissing, and not the kind of kissing Orlando expected to ever see on American TV between two men. The kiss was opened mouth, tongues dueling for dominance.

Shockingly he asked, "They can show this on TV?"

"Cable." Elijah answered blushing as he made the connection and realized what they were watching.

Colin whistled then asked, "One of those Brian?"

Dom nodded, but no one noticed because they were too busy to take their eyes off the screen. "Dark haired chap, the blond is Justin. My character is supposed to come between them."

"Fuck," someone exclaimed as they continued watching as Brian's hands danced over Justin's nude body.

First his fingers pinched and pulled on the boy's nipples. Brian's mouth followed his fingers dragging along the boy's collarbone making a downward path. The camera reeled in closer-- enough that the viewer could see the trail of teeth marks he made before Brian's mouth engulfed a swollen nipple. He continued to suck, pull and tweak at the hard nub. The camera angel briefly changed to a side view. The viewer witnessed Brian's fingers caressing the cleft of the boy's arse pulling him closer—grinding against him. The boy, Justin twined his fingers in Brian's hair pulling his mouth up demanding to be kissed again before he rasped out, 'Fuck me!' At Justine's demand, the camera pulled back slowly allowing the viewer to see Brian maneuver Justin on bed. Quickly he pinned Justin down. Their bodies glistened in sweat. Brian quickly nudged and spread Justin's legs hitching them over his shoulders. Deftly he worked the condom just below the camera as the viewer heard and then saw the wrapper being thrown. The next moment Brian's eased up before plunging forward. Justin's eyes gazed over as the camera panned out to see Brian plunge and thrust into Justin.

Shaking Dom quickly turned off the set not wanting to see, or hear any more. Dom stood transfixed closing his eyes trying to fight against the images that refused to go away. How the fuck was he supposed to do that, be under that man, let him touch and kiss him, or for that matter his hands and tongue touching, kissing him convincingly. Yes he was an actor. A fucking good actor, but that didn't mean that this man, Gale—Brian fucking Kinney didn't scared the living shit out him. And if he was 100 percent honest with himself he wasn't sure if he was truly scared because he really just didn't want to touch, or be touched by that intimately by any man.

Dom inhaled deeply, his eyes firmly closed silently admitting to himself, 'or perhaps because he was more terrified that he secretly did want'.

*~*~*~

"That was…" Orlando didn't know what to say as he stared dumbfounded at the blank screen. It wasn't that he had never seen two men before on screen, but when he had it was porn, not in a standard industry movie, and certainly not on telly. Half way through the scene he remembered where he had heard of 'Queer as Folk'; the UK had done it first with different characters if he recalled correctly, but they did nothing like this American version. The reality was UK's version was cheekier more plot, more on characters. Leave it to the yanks to bring it down to just sex. Hell if it was just the UK version he didn't believe Dom would have a problem since they didn't do much more than what he had already seen Dom do in clubs. But this---even he'd have doubts about exposing himself like that.

Elijah nodded as he chocked out, "Yeah, it was."

Colin walked over toward Dom setting another fag in his lips and lighting it. Standing just outside of Dominic's personal space, Colin bowed his head in contemplation then looked up and addressed Dom square in the eyes. "Doesn't change things."

Dom grimaced waiting he knew the prat wasn't done; he was such a predictable prick at times.

Colin smirked with delight. He didn't know why exactly, but he loved pissing off the Brit. "Good Jesus, you got two choices—take the job, or pass on it."

Dom returned the glare then flared his arms, "Fucking brilliant mate---knew the Irish were fucking gifted." Dom's every word dripped heavily in sarcasm.

Colin chuckled lightly, "Doesn't change the facts, you either kiss and collect a check, or don't." Pausing a moment Colin changed his tone as he gently added, "Personally I think you should shut up and kiss---Use that pretty mouth for something besides complaining on what wave you didn't take."

For a moment Dom wanted to be angry, but the prick was only stating the truth. Dom closed his eyes rubbing he's hands over his face, stretching his fingers out as they threaded through his hair, scratching his scalp vigorously. Trying to unscramble his thoughts to make sense of the last hour. Feeling a presence directly in front of him he peeked open he's eyes, and saw Colin had moved into his personal space holding a beer out for him. Sighing he grabbed the bottle stating, "You know you're a true Irish prick Farrell."

"True, mad as a brush and that's why you adore me." Clinking his own bottle against Dom's bottle before he drank deeply.

Dom smirked because in a way it was true, and drank from his own bottle.

"So what are you going to do?" Orli asked.

Dom lowered the bottle as the others looked at him expectantly. Biting the inside of his lip embarrassed he shrugged his shoulders, "Snog."

Orli rolled his eyes irritated from all the drama to only be back to the same place they started, "Great, now what---- rehearse?"

Dom clenched his jaw and felt the heat of a blush as he remembered the scene he just switched off.

"Think that'd be a good start. So go ahead snog him already." Colin stated as he physically pushed Dom toward Orlando.

"Me? Why me?" Orlando whined.

"Why not? You two already have personal experience." Colin challenge, silently daring Orli to deny his statement.

Orlando's eyes widened then narrowed at Colin's dare. Reluctantly he nodded mumbling, "Right, just a bit different here—not in a bloody pub pissed drunk." Orland's head snapped up at the sound of a chuckle. His eyes narrowed as he stared at Colin who was now biting his lower lip to keep from laughing further. Orlando mentally shook away his lingering doubts, squared his shoulders ready to give the best snogging performance of his life. "Sblomie? You ready?"

Dom swallowed nervously then gasped when Colin reached around snatching his beer away. "You won't be needing this."

Dom twisted around following the direction of his beer, as he demanded. "Hey, give that back."

"No, you had enough. Now you're going to practice snogging." Colin stated as he pushed Dom back around to face Orli.

"I know how to fuckin snog, you twit." Dom bit off as he avoided looking at Orlando.

"Really? Then show us." Colin snared, firmly pushing Dom forward into Orli's personal space.

Dom concentrated to prevent the blush that threatened to appear at the mention of 'us' it only reminded him that Elijah was still there silently watching him, and at the moment realizing that it made him more nervous than the thought of snogging either Orli, or Colin. Closing his eyes he tried to retain his irritation by replaying the teasing jaunts from Colin.

Orlando's hand cupped Dom's neck pulling him closer. "Ready?" Dom felt more than saw as Orli hand slid caressing upward slightly tilting Dom's head to the side and backwards. Orli's fingers spread out delicately caressing his jaw then his thumb traced over his lips. Orlando's touch was delicate, sweet and Dom was shocked with the intimate familiarity Orlando displayed. He shouldn't be shocked; they've known each other for a few years now. He was their elf, a mate. Someone he had held, touched, and even kissed before, but none of that ever felt as sexual or as intimate as Orli's touch did now.

"Sblomie?" Dom opened his eyes at the sound of Orli's whispered breath to only stare at the lips as Orli's tongue swiped at the corners of his mouth. The movement was intoxicating watching his tongue snake in and out in an odd but deeply fascinating fashion—almost like it was seeking a playmate. Then Dom remembered Orli did this whenever he was nervous. They all had a good laugh the first time he was on Norton and Leno shows. That it became an old running joke that his tongue danced around more than Lij did on Leno's. Realizing now how nervous Orli was whether it was for himself or Dom, it didn't matter--it only helped to calm and center himself. Glancing up into the dark orbs he could clearly see Orli's hesitation, his silent question if they should continue.

"If this is what you're going to do at the audition a staring contest---you're right you won't get the part." Colin stated quietly. Orli's eyes left Dom's as he glared at the prick, but it was Doodle who told him to shut the fuck up. Orli, laughed, "Thanks Doodle."

Unsettled with Elijah's nearness Dom promptly closed his eyes again before he was distracted, but it was too late. Even without seeing the exact distance he could tell how close Lij was---at some point he had moved closer so he could watch them snog. Smelling Lij's distinctive clover fag; Dom took a deep breath and held it; his stomach flared at the thought of Elijah standing there. In his mind's eyes Lij stood there with his majestic blue eyes unblinking completely absorbed in the events taking place. His tongue darting out moistening lips that hung slightly open, fingers twitching as they rolled the fag between his fingers before bringing it up to his wet lips inhaling deeply. Dom tried to squash any further thoughts by shoving them behind him as he forced himself to think of Colin. Of Colin's smaller brown eyes twinkling with amusement as he had dared him on.

Holding on to his the visual with renewed determination Dom opened his eyes, leaned forward and quickly attacked Orli's lips with his own.

Orlando faltered a moment as Dom ground their lips together. Orli's hand tightened on Dom's neck while his other snaked around Dom's waist down to his hips as he tried to hold him in place. Dom took advantage when he felt Orli hesitate, and aggressively nibbled Orli's lips opened and ground his pelvis toward him causing the man to moan. Dom immediately plundered his mouth as his tongue snaked inside as if seeking hidden treasure.

It took several moments before Dom realized who it was he was kissing with abandonment—one of his best mates, Orlando Bloom, and he was fucking enjoying it. He had no illusions it was Colin's dare that initiated him into action, but it was the soft sweet taste of Orli mouth that instantly changed things. When Dom felt a small shudder beneath his fingers followed by Orli's unyielding moan; his only thought was more—he wanted more, and could feel his body answering to Orli's demanding touch.

Colin wasn't sure where he wanted to look. Dom was finally reacting like he knew he would. He'd been surfing with them on and off this summer. It was still a toss up on who was quicker to windup, Orli or Dom. Both took to challenges, and to dares with equal enthusiasm. A pastime he had a lot of fun indulging in.

Watching them together, now, was breathtaking, yet in a way disturbing. The question he had to ask himself was, why? He didn't have to go far as his body was quickly supplying the answers. One thing he took pride in was honesty—honesty with himself. He quickly realized two things: one that he wanted to be the one doing the snogging, and two, that he was deeply turned on by the sight before him. Yes, he wanted to snog them both, but what he couldn't deny in all honesty was he really wanted Orli beneath him. To hear those moans vibrate against him, skin to skin. To feel those fingers pulling him closer, raking his back, to have Orli wither beneath his touch, to feel his silky curls between his fingers. To have and taste Orli's tongue battling for dominance against his own--- just the thought caused him to stifle a moan as he watched Dom and Orli's continue their snogging with abandonment.

Part of him was shocked on the direction of his thoughts. First, Orli was a mate, and second, Orli wasn't a margarita. His sexual life was filled with beautiful margaritas that up until now had fulfilled all his needs. He wasn't ashamed about sex, nor was he shy in the department of experimenting. Though he'd never really felt sexual urges toward blokes before---at least nothing like he did now and they were primarily focused on Orli. And he had been feeling something toward his mate for a while, but until today it wasn't something he could pinpoint. Now, now he could---now he knew he wanted to shag the hell out of Orli.

Unconsciously Colin's eyes moved and followed as Dom guided them down to the sofa with Orli on top before they moved further downward and settled on Orli's arse exactly where he wanted to be. He watched as Dom's fingers spanned over the area, encouraging Orli to move. Orli quickly responded by lifting his hips in small minuscule movements grounding back into Dom—effectively dry humping Dom beneath him into the sofa. They seemed to be oblivious to everyone else in room, or even the universe itself.

A shattered moan followed by rasping throaty breaths broke his focus causing him to seek the sound. Looking up he saw the sounds had escaped Elijah's lips. He stood there, hovered above them their heads just below the arm of the sofa. Elijah was intimately close watching their lips open and tongues tangle and dance with each other. Elijah's intense blue masses were Frodo large in bewildered fascination as they stared unwavering at the snogging pair. His smaller cupid lips hung open wet almost waiting in anticipation for his turn.

Just as he completed the thought Orli pulled away from Dom who moaned in protest. Orli seemed dazed in lust only to look up and be face to face with Elijah. Orli's lips opened, gasping in surprise; they were glistening, darkened and swollen---Colin swallowed a moan as he imagined those lips around his hard cock. Elijah must have had a similar thoughts; he didn't waste a second before claiming Orli's lips.

Colin's clenched his fist at the erotic sight as only one thought pulse through his mind---'No! MINE!'

~~~

Elijah had stood back watching Dom aggressively kiss Orli; his own breath hitched as he took in the erotic sight before him. His body was already steps ahead of the action with his cock pulsing in need, as his hidden desires and fantasies collided. Forbidden fantasies of Dom were unleashed adding fuel to an already complicated situation he found himself in the middle of. Fantasies that had never included Orli attached to Dom's lips—now he was up close and personal watching Dom bite, lick and invade Orli's mouth under the guise of kissing for an audition. He wanted to laugh at the thought---to deny that they looked good together, but it'd be a lie; they didn't just look good, they were beautiful. At the sound of Orli's moaning into Dom's mouth his cock jumped, Elijah wanted to curse in frustration.

Inching closer, Elijah was lost in the moment of his own need and want that pulsed as his fantasy actively flirted before him. One moment it was Orli's mouth, the next moment it was his lips, that Dom took, invaded and conquered. Elijah shook himself from the fantasy and watched mesmerized as Orli leaned into Dom's arms.

Elijah had seen Dom kiss before, even Orli, but it was never with such heat. He tried to push away the thoughts, but he couldn't deny the jealousy that flickered inside—he didn't have the right. For four years he had been too afraid to show, or even acknowledge his true feelings. It didn't matter that Hannah had tried to encourage him. That Ian, Viggo, Billy and even Beanie had advised him on grabbing and exploring life to the fullest in every aspect. Though he didn't believe they knew about his feelings for Dom; he was too good of an actor to let his true yet most vulnerable feelings show—though Vig knew.

Viggo had an uncanny way of seeing through people. As a photographer he had taken dozen of photos throughout the filming of Rings. Elijah remembered the day he had invited him over to see some of his newest shots. Even to his untrained eye he could see the raw vulnerability that Viggo had captured reflecting back at him. Many of the shots were older and had been taken from in-between difficult scenes where he had lost himself inside Frodo's character and complex emotional frame. Where they were one, emotionally striped. Elijah had found it easier to explore and release his own inner demons in trade of Frodo's conflict, emotional quest. It was an acting technique he used to help build a poignant character, but what Viggo had captured wasn't Frodo, or Elijah as Frodo, but Elijah himself.

Maybe it wasn't something everyone would be able to see, but Vig knew exactly what he captured even if he didn't know the emotional root cause. Most photos were of Elijah emotionally striped to his soul; showing his true face, his pain--- open wounds he still had about his father were clearly visible to anyone who wanted to look, but in other photos it clearly showed the growing feelings he had for Dom before he even realized it himself. Viggo respected his privacy and had wanted these photos to be a gift. A gift Elijah had refused. Staring at ones ragged soul wasn't an easy thing. Viggo had agreed to hang on to them until he was ready to accept them. To Elijah's knowledge no one else had ever seen the photos—they were never part of the ones Viggo had made public, or shared with the rest of the cast and crew.

After all this time, long after had he decided that keeping Dom' friendship was more important than what he eventually classified as nothing more than a juvenile romantic/lust crush. At the time it was a lie he could live with. Now here he was watching mesmerized as his best friends made out. The fact that he was still reeling from the shock that Dom stated he wasn't bi—--though at the moment one could really argue that as he continued watching Dom enthusiastically participate in a major lip-lock with Orli as he guided them to lie down on the couch. Orli stretched his body out completely covering Dom while Dom's hands guided Orli to exactly where he wanted him. From the sounds they both made; they seemed to have found the perfect angle and rhythm as Orli's ass lifted and ground back into Dom. Elijah watched as Dom's fanned out fingers squeezed and pushed Orli's ass pulling him down harder grinding their bodies together. Elijah bit his lip, but it didn't stop the sound from escaping from him.

It was too much, he wanted to be the one touching tasting, feeling. Licking his lip feeling the indented marks from his teeth where he had bitten almost hard enough to draw blood; wishing it was someone else's tongue licking away the pain. Almost like they heard his silent plea Orli suddenly stopped and looked up. Dazed dark pools of lust stared back at him; lips open wet and swollen as rapid breaths rushed out. Elijah couldn't think, but his body demanded. Instantly he blindly obeyed, searching seeking out Dom's taste, knowing Dom's lips and tongue where here—more he had to have more.

~~~

Dom could barely think; when had everything spiraled out of control—when did he lose control? Possibly when Chris told the guys about the audition, when they watched the demo of the show, when Colin badgered and dared him into snogging Orli, or was it the taste of Orli's lips, his tongue? Now he was watching as those lips were consumed. Watching as Elijah, his Elijah devoured Orli directly above him. Lij's smaller mouth seemed to be everywhere and more than compensated for Orli's larger mouth. There was no battle of dominance, or dueling tongues for supremacy that he had with Orli---No, Lij completely dominated every movement Orli tried to make. That alone excited him further as he felt Orli reflectively relax, sinking deeper pressing their bodies together trying to generate some more friction to match the heat Lij was creating.

Dom rocked back and tried to swallow a moan back as Orli again rubbed their aching cocks together. As much as he enjoyed snogging Orli himself, he couldn't help but feel a slight pang of envy; watching as Orli surrendered himself to Lij---he couldn't deny it, he wanted to be in Orli's place.

A louder groan caused him to turn. Colin stood there transfixed; his eyes almost unreadable dark masses were staring directly at Orli and Lij snogging. His shirt lay open; a hand fanned out on his stomach hovering just above his belt. Dom could clearly see the hard-ridged evidence of Colin's arousal. Colin suddenly moved followed by his raspy words, "Fucking hell…Stop."

~~~

"Fucking hell… Stop." The words escaped before he could stop them, but it seemed to shatter the moment as both Elijah and Orli stopped and looked up. Colin could feel his heart pounding away for what felt like a thousand miles a minute until Orli's eyes locked with his. Then everything seemed to stop; Orli's eyes were glittering with lust within his dark mahogany orbs, his lips swollen, bruised, and glistening wet.

Colin's tongue snaked out, licking his bottom lip before his upper teeth sucked it in, biting down hard enough to leave teeth imprints as he tried to control his excitement. Moments stretched out the silence broken only by their ragged breaths as the sexual tension continued to heighten. Time seemed to click off in double time, a beat only his heart and cock knew the rhythm of.

Suddenly Orli leaned up on his elbows pushing away and up from Dom as he shakily stood. Colin barely registered Dom swearing as Orli finally stood and took a few steps toward him.

~~~

Orli was mesmerized by Colin and was shocked by what an erotic sight his mate made. A moment later he heard Dom swear. Slightly shaking and dazed he looked down. Dom laid there unmoving as if he was in a trance. Legs still spread open in offering. What was left of his clothes was a rumbled mess, evidence from where Orli's body had laid sprawled between Dom legs. The top buttons of Dom's jeans were undone; his hard cock clearly outlined. Orli flushed at the sight as he remembered how he responded, wantonly rubbing himself against Dom. He couldn't stop from blushing, as he remembered how he wanted nothing more than to fuck Dom into the couch. Diverting his eyes from Dom's cock as he tried to escape his own raw baser instincts only to be faced with Dom's shirt spread open; his nipples standing erect like they were begging to be licked, and he didn't stop himself from licking his lips as he imagined how they'd taste—how Dom might respond. Biting back his grin with the thought Orli noticed half of Dom's shirt was ripped away. Did he do that? He couldn't remember. He did remember the feel and sensation of Dom's body---the excitement of having Dom under him, bucking against him. How they each tried to control the other. He was amazed by his reaction and response to dominate, but then he did lose control; he had surrendered to Lij who demanded it with his overwhelming kisses until he heard Colin's voice.

Just thinking about it Orli flushed deeper as that moment flashed across his mind, he couldn't resist Colin's voice. Just as he recalled he was the one to immediately pull away just as he knew and felt that Colin was calling directly out to him. Looking up he stared only for a moment into Elijah's dark eyes before Lij inclined his head gesturing behind him.

Orli suddenly felt euphoric, closing his eyes; he didn't need to turn to know Colin was standing behind him. A moment later there was the light pressure of hands grasping his arms, holding him, pulling him closer to Colin's body. Orli felt Colin's hot breath against his neck causing shivers to run down his body. His body obeyed as he leaned back into Colin's embrace. His body was flushed back against Colin's body, Colin's cock pressing intimately against his arse.

Orli's breath hitched as Colin's hands skidded under his shirt and in one deft quick movement the shirt was removed leaving the cool air to fan his heated flesh. Orli whimpered as light fingers traced across his lower abdomen up to his bellybutton. Orli reached for Colin's hand trying to force him to grab his pulsing cock.

Colin whispered, "No, no yet," as he licked and nibbled Orli's neck thoroughly enjoying the mewing sounds from his mate. Colin intertwined his fingers in Orli's effectively stopping him from touching himself "Can you feel what you do to me?" Colin asked directly into Orli ear with broad strokes of his tongue following each word for emphasis between each word.

Orli swallowed hard as he was consumed in heat from every whispered breath Colin uttered. It was too much he wanted, needed now. Nodding incoherently, Orli inclined his head giving Colin even more access; his body starting to shake with uncontrolled desire not even aware of the loud sounds coming spewing from his mouth.

~~~

Colin's heart leaped at Orli's complete surrender and trust. It was that trust that reeled him back. Hanging on to that thread he swallowed a breath as he tried to focus. He wanted Orli, wanted to shag the hell out of him. But Orli was a close mate, one he didn't want to lose. And he realized with sudden clarity that he didn't want just a quick fuck either. What he wanted was a lot more than that; exactly what that meant he didn't know but their friendship meant more. Gently he kissed Orli's neck one last time then released his hand and stepped away. Frowning, hating himself for the pitiful disapproving sounds he caused Orli as he moved away.

Orli turned around facing Colin. Frustration and disappoint clear on his features, but neither had doused the flame of his desire. With determination Orli moved stepped forward to get back into Colin's embrace. Colin immediately stepped back. Orli frowned at his reaction, hurt suddenly reflected within his eyes. Colin quickly grabbed Orli's hand and squeezed; he couldn't hold him yet, they needed to talk first, but he had to let him know this wasn't a rejection.

Colin swallowed several times trying to focus on what he needed to do, "Audition's over---Orli and I need to talk." Colin stared at Orli trying to make he understand. Without a word Orli entwined and clasped their fingers together more firmly in answer. Colin nodded then looked over locking gazes with Elijah.

Elijah stood still hovering over Dom almost in a protective way. Long moments passed as they silently communicated. Colin could feel the questions, the judgment, and finally the approval. At Elijah's nod, Colin wondered what had just happened, and why he suddenly felt relief, but Orli's squirming distracted him---What just happened he'd have to contemplate later.

Colin looked down one last time to see Dom. Dom who was staring up at Elijah, questions clearly in his eyes, but Elijah didn't notice since he was staring directly behind Colin at Orli who suddenly started pulling him to follow. Without further thought Colin followed.

*~*~*~

Elijah watched as Orli directed and pulled Colin out of the room. Elijah bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from laughing at the look on Colin's face. A few things seemed to fall into place in his mind as he realized now that maybe he actually did have some of that gaydar that people always talked about. That his subconscious knew and had previously suspected about Orlando. Not that it mattered now they had all obviously enjoyed themselves.

"I'm sorry."

Elijah froze, startled by strained words breaking the silence in the room. Panicked and confused Elijah frowned as he looked down studying Dom. His face was turned staring off in the direction Colin and Orli left, his eyes hidden, his face solemn. Elijah swallow hard afraid that Dom's true desire had just walked out of the room. But why would he say he was sorry; it didn't make sense unless Dom thought he wanted Orli. He did kiss Orli. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy it immensely, but he wanted, needed to taste Dom—--it was Dom he was thinking about.

Tentatively Elijah reached out his fingers gently tracing the outline of Dom's face down to his chin before forcing him to turn his way.

Dom closed his eyes at the first touch of Elijah's fingers. He was unable to stop himself from obeying Lij's silent demand as he turned his face where Lij wanted him. Dom felt the shadow just above him---could feel Lij's breath move closer ghosting over his face. A small gasp escaped between his lips; his body taunt, humming with sexual energy, wanting and needing more. Dom bit his lip hard in fear as he tired to demand his body to stop from reacting to Elijah's touch, his nearness.

Elijah watched Dom squeeze his eyes shut, his body tense up. At first Elijah thought Dom was rejecting him without words, then he heard a raspy low gasp that seem to vibrate in Dom's throat. He watched fascinated as Dom quickly bit his lips, his body going taunt, arching like one of Orli's bow strings. Elijah gently continued his caress on Dom face, his fingers fanning out as he enjoyed the texture. Leaning forward his face was mere inches from Dom. His thumb inching its way over Dom's lips, where he nudged Dom to let go and stop biting his lip. Instantly without a word Dom obeyed.

The moment Lij's thumb traced across his lips prodding demanding he stop biting and open his mouth---Dom couldn't resist as he instantly followed Lij's control.

Elijah's heart stopped before bursting in joy at hearing the throaty moan of his name escape Dom's lips. Elijah leaned closer blowing his hot breath over Dom's ear as his thumb slid inside the wet dark crests of Dom's mouth. His tongue quickly wrapped around his thumb sucking hard. Elijah's other hand skimmed over Dom's chest, petting the sculptured lines inching his way toward Dom's erect nipples.

Dom's body arched up begging for more; even muffled Dom moaned loudly around his thumb. Elijah couldn't help but smile, Dom was responding to him, his touch, his breath, but he wanted, needed more. He had to see that want reflected Dom's eyes.

Almost hanging over the entire couch, Elijah eased back a few inches so he could see Dom's face more clearly. He pulled his thumb away even against Dom's protesting moans. Elijah slid a wet trail across Dom's lower lip to silence his objections. Feeling slightly more confident with Dom's response Elijah spoke, "Dom, open your eyes—look at me."

Dom tried to control his erratic breaths at hearing Lij's demand. Slowly he obeyed blinking his eyes open only to stare up at Lij's ocean blue eyes staring intently down at him.

Suddenly Elijah smiled, as he realized there was no disappointment hidden within Dom's steel blue depths, and it finally dawned on him---Dom didn't know he wanted him. "Dom—I'm not sorry. I'm where I want to be, and with who I want to be with----"

Dom blinked several times, shocked. Elijah had kissed Orli, wanted Orli, not him—he was staring after Orli when he left with Colin. Dumbfounded Dom swallowed forcing himself to voice his question too afraid to consider anything else. "But Orli?"

Elijah licked his lips, he wanted Dom so desperately, but Dom's confusion was palpable. Elijah knew now was the time, he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He didn't even want to try. Taking a deep breath, allowing himself to reveal his feelings, he looked Dom straight in the eyes, "No. I wanted you. I have for a long time. I wanted to taste, feel you---I didn't think you'd want me, so I took what I could, what was offered--- Orli. I love Orli, I do, but I feel more for you Dom. I want…"

Elijah didn't get to say anything else before he felt Dom's lips crushing up toward him, his tongue plunging down his throat. Elijah quickly responded by sliding the rest of his body over the couch landing directly on top of Dom. He quickly took control, his lips devoured the man before him as he pressed and ground his body hard into Dom's body. Relishing the feel of Dom's hard length pressed up against him. At that moment nothing else mattered---this was beyond his fantasy, his dreams. It was Dom's taste, Dom's body moving against his own. Elijah's hands wandered the body from his dreams; the feel of his body, the texture, Dom's quivering response as his hands quickly finished what Orli had started. Dom arched up as Lij pulled the cumbersome pants down and off his burning body.

Elijah's hands clasped onto Dom's trembling flesh stopping him from bucking up against him. Elijah knew it was too much they wouldn't last much longer—--at least not this time. With a giddy happiness Elijah pulled away from Dom's mouth calling out more harshly than he intended, "Stop!"

Unable to stop the whimper from escaping, Dom's body stilled obeying Elijah's command.

"Shhhhhhh, no it's ok." Elijah leaned forward slightly. Just enough to taste his own slick wetness there on Dom's lips breathing in Dom's sweet frustrated pants, but not delving further---he wanted more than that. "Dom, I won't, we won't last long---You've live in my fantasies for too long---But I wanna feel you Dom, taste you. Can I---can I taste you?"

Dom couldn't find the words, his thoughts were a jumble mess beyond his immediate desire and need of right now. A tearful moan and shake of his head in the affirmative was his coherent answer.

Elijah kissed the side of Dommie's face whispering, "I make it good, just hang on a little bit longer Dom." Elijah inched his body down Dom's body kissing, licking, and sucking his neck and chest as he went. Pausing for a moment at his nipples. Elijah couldn't even recall how many times he had longingly gazed at the beautiful nubs in the last couple of years. Even without touching he knew exactly how sensitive they were. It was an old long running joke among the cast that they had originally learned first hand surfing on New Zealand's beautiful coast of just how quickly and easily Dom's nips responded. Even now without the cold and little stimulation they stood erect and ready to play.

Elijah knew he didn't have the time to play like he wanted to, and suspected Dom would be able to come from nipple stimulation alone, and even though that would be a beautiful sight--- he wanted, needed to taste Dom. With just blowing hot air with his mouth hovering over the erect flesh Dom squirmed moaning, begging as he arched his body toward Elijah's waiting mouth, confirming Elijah's suspicion.

Elijah pulled back, smiling knowing the future fun they'd have, but for now he'd have to leave Dom in need. Moving further down, Elijah planted his mouth just about Dom's navel delighted he was able to distract him as Dom's stomach lured forward. Elijah snaked his tongue in and out of Dom's navel as his thumbs hooked Dom's boxers and peeled them down leaving Dom naked before him. With one last kiss directly on his navel Elijah pushed up demonstrating exactly how quickly he could strip.

Cool air stroked his hot flesh, as Dom tried to comprehend what was happening. All thought left as he felt a slick wet tongue swipe across the head of his cock. Dom arched up off the couch swearing as he did, "FUCK!"

Elijah grinned, "Next time I promise." Without another word Elijah swallowed the head of Dom's cock. Dom tried to arch up again, but this time Elijah was prepared as his hand clamped down on Dom's hips holding him in place. Babble spewed from Dom's mouth as he begged. With each desperate 'PLEASE' Elijah eased down further taking more of Dom in until he finally reached the root with Dom's dark hairs tickling his nostrils. Each time Elijah eased up he swirled his tongue firmly tracing Dom's ridged veins before allowing his teeth to slightly scrape against the sensitive flesh.

Elijah tried not to choke laughing when every other word out of Dom's mouth was 'God, Elijah, Fuck, Yes!' Dom tasted better than he ever imagined---his pre-cum was light, only slightly salty, clean with an earthy scent that was all Dom. They weren't going to last long.

As un-abandoned in his passion as Dom was, and even though he had one hand wrapped in Elijah's hair he only caressed and stroked Elijah on, never once demanding to force taking his own pleasure. His other hand was stretched out twisted above him into the arm of the couch.

Elijah bobbed his head deep-throating Dom on every other downward motion, alternating it with a pause and hum vibrating against his throat. Dom no longer seemed aware of anything. Elijah's mouth eased all the way off Dom's cock and added his fingers quickly so they were dripping with salvia. Replacing his mouth down to the root he removed his other hand from Dom's hip and allowed him to fuck his mouth. Reaching down, Elijah squeezed his own cock at the base trying to hold himself off as he quickly spread Dom's knees further apart and up teasing a wet finger around Dom's dry ring before pushing it forward. Dom jumped, Elijah sucked harder, humming easing his finger further in.

He could hear Dom's hazard pants then he felt Dom pushing himself down on Elijah finger until it was all the way in. Elijah didn't move allowing Dom to adjust to the feel, until he felt Dom start to wiggle on his own and he lifted a knee up over the back of the couch spreading himself wider for better access. Elijah hummed his approval and hooked his finger looking for the right spot. Dom squirmed beneath him then jerk hard, followed by a loud squeal. Knowing he found his prostate. Slowly Elijah added another finger then stared moving his fingers in and out pistoning them inside of Dom hitting his prostate hazardily on every other inward stroke. On the opposite strokes he moved his mouth down on Dom's cock, fueled by the wild throaty sounds Dom making. Elijah knew Dom couldn't take any more—it was too much for both of them. Pumping his own cock hard, he looked up as he felt Dom's tighten and draw up. The 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh, YESSSSSSS Lijjjjjjj' was drowned out as he concentrated on swallowing everything Dom had to give.

A few minutes later after licking Dom clean of any cum; he couldn't hold back his own pleasure any more, and focused on coming himself---only a few concentrated strokes later Elijah came. His fingers still deeply imbedded within Dom, before he slowly eased them out. Dom's gasped and his panted breath were the only thing breaking the silence. Elijah clasped resting his head on Dom's hip trying to regain his equilibrium.

Fingers continued to gently stroke through his hair, "Lij, you ok?"

Bewildered by the question Elijah looked up startled by the concern in Dom's voice. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Dom laughed tilting his head back, rolling his eyes as he did. Looking back his eyes twinkled in mischief, "Guess---but I'm feeling better than good at the moment."

Elijah wanted to laugh pleased that he had made Dom feel so good, but he couldn't stop the dampening of reality as fear started to rear its head. Turning away, caressing his cheek on Dom thigh not wanting to move. He didn't want the moment to end—didn't want to face what reality might be—--he just wanted Dom.

Dom enjoyed the silence, enjoyed caressing Lij's hair, feeling the soft silkiness against his thigh. But when Lij didn't speak again and just clung tighter to him he started to worry. Thoughts of Lij changing his mind, or that he did something wrong started to plague him and he tensed.

Elijah felt Dom tense beneath him—it was then he realized that it didn't matter if Dom didn't want this again, what mattered was Dom and their friendship. Swallowing, Elijah geared himself up to hide his own pain moving as he did to comfort Dom.

Sitting up wanting to comfort him with touch, but afraid of how Dom was feeling. Elijah tried to ignore his instinct and struggled to push ahead, "Dom---Dom what happened here, it'll stay here. Whatever you want Dom—I just don't want to lose your friendship."

Dom sat up even more confused, but he had to know, "Lij what you said before, about me—did you mean that?"

It was too soon, didn't matter how good an actor he was there was no way he could lie about it now. Slowly Elijah looked up at Dom and answered, "Yes, but if you want to pretend I didn't----"

"God NO!" Dom finished for him. "You think I'd do that? Have the best orgasm of my life, then turn my back on you?"

Elijah couldn't speak. Dom cupped his chin, "I thought I did something wrong----" Dom's voice trailed off. Elijah's eyes widen in shock, and then laughed at their absurdity, "You know we're both a pair of assholes."

"Speak for yourself." Dom couldn't stop the blush as he asked, "So I didn't…" He didn't finish as Lij's lips claimed his in a searing kiss.

Moments later, with their bodies entwined Elijah firmly snuggled on top, finally answered Dom's question in-between kisses, "No, you were perfect, just perfect."

*~*~*~

Orli hung on tight to Colin dragging him down the hall then up the stairs. They entered the second door on the right, a guest suite, before closing the door behind them. Once the door was shut Orli pulled Colin's body closer whispering into his ear in between various slow licks, "Private enough?"

Shivers spread throughout Colin's body. His first reaction was to slam Orli against the wall to take him now. At just the thought of it, Colin's cock jumped excited and ready. Ultimately that wasn't all Colin wanted—instinctively he knew he wanted more.

Colin couldn't deny he was confused, that everything was happening too fast. He stood at a crossroad, and had to make life-alternating decision within split seconds. Colin had come to trust his gut instinct, and seeing Orli now--- he saw more than a mate, more than a fuck buddy, more than a weekend fling. Analyzing everything, what he was feeling, that wouldn't be in his character, and something his parents often criticized him for—reacting before thinking everything through.

Orlando had to know that for him this wouldn't be just a fuck. In his heart Orli was already more than a friend. Ignoring his cock's demand for attention, he backed away from Orli's arms. "Orli, we need to talk."

Colin shook his head shocked by the raspy sound of his own voice.

For a moment Orli stood there frowning, confusion clear on his face. Orli's hand fell on Colin's shoulder turning him around, "Why?"

Colin was silent. Orli Pointedly looked down at Colin's arousal. Smiling satisfied that his body wanted to do more than chat. Orli decided Colin needed more convincing and his cock happily agreed as he moved forward. Colin brushed Orli hand away moving back. Smirking Orli quickly did a sidestep maneuver. Colin tried to avoid the elf, but quickly found himself trapped within Orli's arms.

Orli leaned forward his hot breath in Colin's face. "Can't tell me you're not interested?" Orli's eyes traveled back down toward Colin's length. "Looks very interested in fact." Orli licked his lips; stifling a moan as he thought of dropping to his knees releasing Colin's cock. Of wrapping his lips around the ridged monster still trapped in Colin's very tight jeans.

Colin gulped at the way Orli was devouring him with his eyes. 'Oh fuck not yet' his mind screamed. Colin forcibly grabbed Orli twisting him around until Orli's body was roughly slammed against the wall, his face mere inches from Orli's open lips. "Fuck Orli, that's the point—I am interested, too interested!"

"That's the problem I don't just want to FUCK you!" Pushing off the wall and away from Orli's body. Suddenly too afraid to be near, or touch Orli any longer. Not until after they talked. Frustrated Colin quickly buttoned his jeans closed then walked toward the closet.

Orli leaned back hard onto the wall, his eyes closed; inhaling deeply trying to regain some control. He didn't understand what Colin's problem was—he wanted Colin, and Colin obviously wanted him. If he didn't know better he'd say Colin was a cock tease, but he did know Colin. Not only his public reputation that mirrored his private reputation in many ways, but also they'd been mates now for over a year. They had gone out numerous times; he'd watched him with women. Watched when Colin was interested. How he'd pursue the art of seduction. Anyone he didn't fancy; he was gracious, but up front and told them he wasn't interested—men, women, fans, those in the business-- it didn't matter. Fact was Colin wasn't shy in speaking his mind. Orli could see the evidence of Colin's interest, a real interest in him that hadn't flagged. Colin even stated he wanted to take and fuck him. Then what was the problem---they both seemed to have, want the same goal. Then Orli recalled Colin's precise wording, 'that's the problem I don't just want to fuck you.' 'Huh, what the hell ?' With something to focus on besides his physical need, Orli straighten, determined to find out.

"What the fuck did you mean?" Orli spat out.

"Huh, what, does what mean?" Colin asked as he threw a shirt at Orli. "Here put this on."

Orli stared at the shirt in his hand. Colin had already turned; opening different draws most likely looking for some fags.

Frustrated Orli pulled the shirt over his head. Once it was on, he could see Colin drawing long puffs off the fag he finally found and lit.

Orli took a deep breath trying to steady his raging hormones, "What you said before, what the hell do you mean?"

Colin looked startled, nervously turning away, purposely acting obtuse. Demanding that they had to talk to actually talking only made Colin feel self-conscious, and unable to form words. Colin shrugged. Stalling he inhaled the smoke waiting for the right words to magically appear.

Orli waited, and watched as Colin puffed religiously on his fag pacing the room. After several long minutes, the fag burned down to the filter before Colin even noticed. Orli suddenly sighed in defeat as realization dawned on him. Colin's body wanted him; possibly even Colin himself wanted him. Though somewhere in the heat of that want, Colin's conscious hetero-self had interfered with the want. Refusing to give into the temptation. Thinking back Orli remembered Colin never volunteered to help Dom with his audition. In fact, Colin stood back, almost directing the scene. Pushing him and Dom together, leaving himself a safe distance away. Colin stood watching, and watched when Lij kissed him. Yeah, he had stopped them, spoken up, and even kissed him, from behind, his neck. Immediately after he demanded they leave. He knew Colin wanted him, felt the proof of it. Now it seemed with some distance away from the erotically charged room Colin's wants and needs were now two different breeds.

Orli couldn't shake the hurt he felt. He didn't know exactly when his feelings for Colin had changed, but downstairs things had clicked into place in the space of a few moments. Not just a physically need for Colin because Dom and Lij had definitely turned him on. Nor was it just love---he didn't doubt his love for either hobbit, but hearing the raspy Irish voice begging him to stop, pulled at him. Colin stood there lost, confused, an erotic god. His eyes screamed his jealously, his possession…. Orli didn't argue, he couldn't, he wanted to be Colin's, it seemed right---that's when it clicked.

Those moments were gone. Now Colin paced nervously before him trying to explain that all of this was a mistake. Even thinking that it had all been a mistake; Orli felt like he was sucker punched, stealing his breath away. Dazed Orli swallowed a shattered breath willing his mind to somehow fix this. He couldn't lose Colin—not as a mate. To not see him, to laugh and joke whenever they talked—NO!

Orli cleared his throat as he pushed away from the wall determined, but didn't make a move toward Colin. "Hey, no worries mate. Never happened, 'K? None of it."

Colin's head snapped as he turned quickly facing Orli, his mouth hung open in disbelief as he actually deciphered what Orli was saying, 'FUCK!' his mind screamed.

In two steps he was in Orli face looking for answers, "What the fuck? How can you say that?"

Orli started to move away, but Colin's hand reached out stopping him. Colin noticed the pained expression before Orli could hide it, but it was enough that Colin stopped worrying about the right words and asked, "Is that what you really want?"

Orli looked back shocked by the raw pain and quiver in Colin's voice. Orli bit his lip unable to answer, his body slightly swaying in Colin's firm hold.

Colin glanced down at his hands and the tight grasp he had on Orli's forearms knowing he was probably close to bruising him. Shocked he quickly let go stepping back, racking his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I seem to be making a mess of everything."

"Just talk to me, make me understand." Orli pleaded, because he did want to understand.

Colin turned, glaring in question at his mate, then nodded. Colin stepped forward but stayed out of Orli's reach. "Remember when we met, the first time?" At Orli's silent nod Colin continued, "Not even sure which premiere it was, but some mouth piece was comparing us. Pushing us together for a photo op, called me the true Irish lucky charms---you laughed and I flipped you off asking what that made you, or something to that affect."

Orli smiled as he remembered. "Thing was we were a new hotshots. Going working from one film after another with top directors in the business—a few bombs here and there, but we were working four to five films a year. Almost unheard of once you've made a name; they even started pinning us as the 'New Hollywood breed' Bunch shite that. You're just a workaholic, and I---I follow my gut."

Colin took a fraction of a step closer, "Have all me life, and its something I don't question--- acting, leaving home, marrying, all my roles. Doesn't matter what it is I follow my instinct---you understand what I'm saying Orli." Colin could see his confusion and knew he didn't understand. "You Orli---downstairs, my gut was screaming at me, I knew. I wanted you, wanted you as MINE! You, understand mine. Not just to snog, or even a quick fuck." Colin couldn't stop himself as he stepped completely into Orli's space pouring every ounce of feeling into his words. "I can't explain it, and I know this is fucked—I'm fucked for feeling what I feel. I didn't know—hit me like lightening, but I want you. Wanna wake up with you in the middle of the night. Feel your body wrapped around mine in the mornings: tomorrow, the day after, a month from now. I wanna taste you, lick you dry after a fuck and a shower. Lick the sweat from your body, know your taste, your scent."

Orli's eyes widened, dilating until they were dark orbs, his hot breath harsh and rasping as he struggled to stand still. At every word Colin uttered Orli's heart pounded harder, his mind and heart screaming in unison, 'YES!' Orli bit his lip, this time to force himself to wait, but he couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips, or the ecstatic joy that filled him knowing Colin wanted, really wanted him.

Colin couldn't concentrate any more. His thoughts started to flee when he noticed Orli's wet lips; only mere millimeters from his own lips. Orli's hot breath mingled with his. Colin closed his eyes, breathing in Orli's scent. Forcibly he pulled back, snapping his eyes open. Orli knew his truth, knew he wanted more---more than just now.

Colin swallowed clearing his throat as raw need threatened to overcome his senses. "You understand, Orli, what I mean, what I want?"

Silence stretched out as Colin waited. Fear crawled up his spine. He started cursing himself for being such a bitch, for turning this into more than what it should have been--- A fun fuck between friends. Though it wouldn't matter. For him that changed the moment Elijah snogged his Orli. His Orli, that's what he wanted, what he felt, and what he couldn't justify he was feeling—possessive of someone who wasn't his. Justified or not it didn't change the truth, or the fact that that was exactly what he was feeling. Colin closed his eyes in an attempt to avoid Orli's laughter and rejection.

Orli licked his lips, he watched Colin pull away, saw the man's fear, and for once Orli didn't fear it. He knew his answer—he didn't care about anything other than that Colin wanted him. In his mind's eyes he repeated Colin's words over, and over enjoying the heated flush of his skin as he did—but he wanted more now!

Colin felt Orli grab him and thrust him up against the wall, Orli's body pressing fully against his. Colin moaned as he felt Orli's hard cock against his own. "Orli?" Colin begged, unsure of what Orli meant.

Orli leaned down his lips a hair's breadth above Colin's, "Yours…yours." Orli whispered back waiting for Colin's response. Colin's eyes widened, a possessive grunt followed as he crushed his body into Orli's.

It was too much, wonderful and exciting as each grabbed, pulled their bodies closer together, grinding. Somehow they stumbled and fell onto the bed with Orli topping Colin. Orli paused pulling away from Colin's heated flesh pulling and ripping the offensive shirt off of Colin's body.

Colin lay there laughing, enjoying the view as Orli struggled and worked ferociously to rid him of his clothes all the while he kissed, nibbled and marked Colin's body. Huskily whispering, "Yours, yours." Orli stopped a moment when he heard Colin moaning followed by his voice muttering, "Yours, yours…"

Orli blinked in surprise then smiled, "Yes, mine!" Then leaned forward attacking Colin's left nipple; sucking and biting the hard nub leaving teeth marks around his nipple. Colin arched his back, howling as Orli tortured him with pain and pleasure. Once Orli was satisfied with the marks, dutifully he worked on Colin's unmarked right nipple; squeezing and flicking the left with his fingers as he did.

"Oh FUCK, Orli, damn, owwwwwww, fuck, please….."

Orli groaned as Colin bucked against him, this time making direct contact with his own hard cock. "Oh fuck---Col I want you, inside me."

Colin responded by grabbing Orli's ass, pulling him down tighter as he ground, bucking up against him enjoying Orli thrash and plead above him. Colin reached up threading his hand through Orli's hair pulling him down, plunging his tongue into his mouth, effectively capping the sounds down to whimpering moans.

Colin continued manipulating Orli's senses as he tackled the man's clothes, desperate to feel skin against skin. Orli's shirt hung open, half torn. What was left of his pants, was left half mast around Orli's knees when Colin forcibly flipped Orli over so he was now on top.

Colin pulled away, grinning at Orli's shocked face before he leered down and raised a knee to help him remove what was left of Orli's pants.

"Guess some rumors aren't that far from true—yeah."

Colin laughed, "Maybe?" Colin licked his lips; his eyes roaming over the body displayed so wantonly before him. He mentally kicked himself for waiting so long to figure things out. Colin lowered himself, enjoying the feel of Orli's alabaster skin; hard lean flesh against his own. Leaning slightly to his side Colin reached out. His fingers tracing delicate patterns, fascinated with Orli's reflective reaction. At each touch and swipe of Colin's nails Orli would clench and moan as his skin danced in excitement, goose bumps trailing in his wake bringing both of them to a slow boil.

Colin's fingers trailed lower slowly, mesmerized. He watched Orli's stomach muscles ripple with each hitched breath. Colin narrowed the gap of his tongue following the delicate hollow line of Orli's hip. Finally he tasted the man he wanted, had wanted longer than he originally realized.

Colin had closed his eyes as he continued sucking, licking Orli's skin committing to memory his taste, this moment.

Orli whimpered loudly in response, his breathing in harsh pants, excited beyond his dreams. His cock was hard, waving, pulsing so close to Colin's mouth. His hot breath so close, but not close enough. Orli sighed waiting out the torture as Colin played, familiarizing himself with his male body. He knew they should go slow. Colin might be very experienced in sex, but he'd never had never been with a guy. Though Orli wasn't a virgin with men, it had been a while since he'd been with a guy. Logically they should go slow, but Orli couldn't think when Colin was doing things to him with his tongue.

"OH FUCK!!!" Orli screamed, distracted as he felt Colin's hot breath was directly above his waving cock. One hand wrapped itself in the comforter while his other hand clenched itself into Colin's hair urging him to go further. Looking down all he could see was his hand threaded through Colin's brown masses. Orli could feel each stray hair caress against his over-sensitive skin, but it was Colin's cool scorching hot breath that distracted him most. He hovered just above his cock, his mouth surrounding his pulsing flesh without touching. Though Orli couldn't see it, he knew Colin's eyes were dancing with pleasure, and that his cock had to be three shades of purple by now. Colin blew, his cooler air burning Orli's already hot flesh as he imagined Colin's mouth fully taking him.

Colin grinned, pleased Orli was so close to losing control. Colin's hands clamped down on Orli's hips forcing him to still. Colin blew once again, delighted when Orli's cock twitched straining toward his mouth---almost with a mind of its own. Colin smirked, pulling away, only to redirect his play. Colin's tongue snaked out continuing soft licks across Orli's rippling stomach, dancing close but not touching Orli's weeping cock. Colin wanted that, to see Orli in wild ecstasy abandoning all control.

Colin knew Orli had been with blokes, but he'd guessed that had been a while. Not that it matter. Colin had learned long ago that he had to be patient with new partners. He wasn't exactly average size. Without careful stretching he'd found out the hard way that he could unintentionally hurt someone. He'd never been with a man before, but he knew enough to know he'd have to be even more careful than the margaritas he'd been with. That and the fact they didn't have any lube---something he had off handedly checked when he was going through the draws earlier; dictated what he could and couldn't do. Though none of that changed the fact that he still wanted to have Orli at his mercy withering beneath his hands and mouth, and he prepared to do just that.

While holding Orli down Colin started massaging Orli's skin, starting a rhythm he wanted Orli following. Orli's hands clamped over Colin's trying unsuccessfully to move them up and closer---closer to anywhere that would create friction to help relieve his sexual need. Colin leaned up nudging his knee between Orli's legs. Orli quickly spread his legs wider, pulling his knees up as he did.

Colin hushed Orli, "Shhhhhhh, no, patience we have to wait…."

"Fuck Col, NO, don't make me wait---Not a virgin mate… Please..." Orli begged then smiled pleased when he felt Colin move to remove the last of his clothes.

Colin let go of Orli leaning back as he quickly rid himself of his pants. Within seconds he was laying on top of Orli, basking in the feel of hot skin against hot skin.

Orli leaned forward grasping Colin's face and quickly attacked with his tongue. Orli's hands moved, urging Colin on as he racked his nails across Colin shoulders and back as they continued sliding and grinding their cocks together. Colin moaned, losing himself in the sensations Orli created, but when Colin felt Orli's hand wrap around his cock he nearly jumped at the unexpected touch. "Fuck, Orli---ahhh you're killing me."

Orli smirked, satisfied Colin was just as undone as he was. Rapidly blinking Orli let his hand travel the length and girth of Colin's cock. After repeating the feel test procedure several times, Orli pulled his lips away from Colin, his eyes worried as he asked, "What the fuck you got there Farrell? Another arm?"

Colin laughed unconcerned with Orli's reaction.

Colin reached up, nibbling on Orli's lip, licking away Orli's scowl until Orli returned his kisses fully. "Mmmmmmmmm, you taste so good—sweet, and spicy." Colin stated in a breathless manner. Orli's fingers tightened around Colin's cock, his thumb swiping over the head. Colin hitched a breath, gasping bucking within Orli's gasp.

Orli was delighted. Orli quickly maneuvered Colin's body to his advantage and rolled Colin's body off of his; still holding on to his prize. Grinning to himself, he was beyond curious of see the quivering monster he held in his hand.

Orli's fingers gripped tighter effectively stopping Colin from protesting there switched positions. Orli distracted Colin by biting his already swollen sensitive nubs. Spending only a few minutes playing and teasing Colin's nips, driving him into a frenzy. Colin moaned pushing himself harder into Orli's tight grip.

Satisfied Orli left Colin sore nips, and continued licking further down Colin's chest. A short trip before he was face to face with the monster cock he was stroking. Orli grimaced, realizing there was no way he'd be able to take Colin without lots of stretching and lube. Colin's cock wasn't enormous, as he feared. Orli could even see he was slightly longer compared to Colin's eight or nine inches. It was Colin's girth that made him appear to be massive in size. Colin was almost double his own girth size. Biting back laughter, Orli shook his head as he remembered one drunken night when he and the hobbits had critically measured each other. It was a bet Dom came up with to decide who'd get to choose where they went next. It was a tie, he had won in the length department--- Seanie had won in girth, but seeing Colin---he knew who was the real winner.

Orli didn't waste any more time. Grinning like a fool he whispered to himself, "In for a pence…" then leaned in, swiping his tongue across the fat mushroomed head. Just as his lips closed around the head, Colin screamed, "FUCKKKKKKKK!"

In answer Orli opened his mouth wider, stretching further until he had half of Colin inside his mouth. Pausing relaxing his jaw, Orli concentrated on making Colin squirm some more as his hands decided to join in the fun each hand cupping and playing with a ball sac. Orli hummed, moved back up toward the head sucking hard before he started tonguing the hole, his hand never once leaving or stopping his firm strokes.

Colin started breathing raggedly, lost in what he was feeling, but Orli saw the concentration in Colin's eyes. Saw how he gripped the bed at the sides; Colin was hanging on to his control, afraid he'd hurt him. Orli inhaled sharply, determined to make Colin lose control.

Kissing the top of Colin's cockhead Orli scooted his body down, licking Colin's length down to his balls as he went. Orli breathed in Colin's musky scent, licking each sac before popping one then the other into his mouth. Colin thrashed, rocking and spreading his legs wider, moaning obscenities as he did. Orli held his own breath as he quickly sucked and saturated his fingers of one hand while the other toyed with his sac. Colin's breath hitched as he felt Orli's wet finger circling Colin's entrance before pushing forward.

Whatever Orli thought might be Colin's first reaction was swiftly obliterated from his mind. Colin physically grabbed his own knees, spreading his legs wider, yelling encouragingly as he pushed down harder. Orli quickly added another finger in Colin's tight passage. Hairs tickled Orli's nose; nuzzled by the root base of Colin's cock, as he continued suckling on his lover's sacs. Closing his eyes, Orli concentrated, hooking a finger searching for the spot. After a moment Colin uttered a very unmanly squeal before gasping, "Again!"

Orli did just that, with stroke after stroke he wanted to make Colin lose control. Opening his mouth, Orli stopped his torture on Colin's sac, licking his way back to Colin's engorged cock. Without any preamble Orli swallowed the large mushroom head, sucking hard before continuing his journey downward. Pausing half way down, even though his lips were stretched to near capacity he tightened the feel. Obscenities and Colin's continual groaning Orli knew Colin was close.

Orli pushed opening his throat muscles swallowing more of Colin. Orli knew he had passed some kind of threshold when he felt Colin's hand thread through his hair, holding him still as Colin's started to rock slowly fucking his mouth in and out. Orli hummed his pleasure, listening to Colin's strings of 'Oh Fuck, Fuck, yeah, Orllllll…'

Moments later Colin yanked at Orli's hair trying to pull him away, "Fuck Orli, NO, stop!"

Confused Orli blinked, his mouth still completely stuffed.

Colin looked down at a sight he wanted to see every day of Orli laying between his legs. The feel of fingers filling and stretching his hole, but the most erotic sight was seeing Orli's mouth stretched open over his cock. The first time Orli was only able to swallow less than half his cock. Only slightly more than most women had been able to endure. Orli completely undid Colin the second time when he swallowed more than half, and was slowly inching more in. Magically working his throat muscles, but if Orli didn't stop now, he'd come. Though he knew that was Orli's plan, his own plan was that they come together. He wanted to feel Orli, see the look in his eyes when he came.

Inhaling, then exhaling, trying to calm his passion, Colin spoke. The timber of his voice was shaky, deep and husky, but very serious as he demanded, "Orli, stop!"

Shocked and disappointment clearly on his face, Orli slowly extracted his fingers and removed his mouth off of Colin.

Colin couldn't help but moan his own disappointment as Orli did what he asked and left him panting in need.

Orli wasn't sure what happened, fearing that Colin had changed his mind, that he had done something wrong. Once he moved off of Colin's body, already missing the taste and stretch of his mouth from Colin's cock. Orli twisted, lying close at Colin's hip, almost hiding unsure of what to do.

Colin started petting Orli's hair then urged him to look up, "Come here…"

Orli looked, questions clearly in his eyes.

Colin other arm helped Orli to scoot up. Colin quickly reversed their positions laying squarely on top, adjusting and moving until their cocks were lined up together side by side. Leaning down Colin licked Orli's lips, tasting himself as he did. Smirking he announced, "I just want us to come together. Need to see your eyes, see you come."

Orli's eyes widened with relief and pleasure swiftly replacing his doubt. He started to smirk, then moaned in shock as he felt Colin's hand firmly wrapping and pressing Orli's cock, trapping and rubbing it with his own cock.

Colin chuckled, reveling in Orli's response as he started fucking Colin's hand. "Fuck, Col…"

"This is what I needed to see---you're beautiful Orli, just beautiful." Colin didn't wait for Orli's response as he attacked Orli's mouth. Their tongues dueled together following Orli's erratic rhythm as he continued to fuck into Colin's hand.

Colin's other hand snaked around grabbing Orli's ass, his finger blindly finding and playing with Orli's opening. Dazed, Orli gasped into Colin's mouth as he felt Colin's thumb then finger breech him.

"Ah Cooolin, fuckkkkkk"

Colin moaned, pausing his pleasure heightened as he felt Orli's fingers wrap around his own cock, doubling the friction. "Orli…"

Orli grunted in return, his eyes closed, doubling his efforts.

Colin knew they were both close, too close. He pushed his finger in further, searching. Panting between rushed words, Colin bit Orli's lips, trying to get his attention he begged, "Orli, look at me… I wanna see you come. Come for me…I need to see your eyes..."

Orli's eyes fluttered open dazed with pleasure. Colin angled his finger another way and watched as Orli jerked to attention. "Fuck YES!!"

And there it was. Orli's mouth hung open his body rocking and bucking faster, riding Colin's finger as he repeatedly stroked Orli's prostate. By the fourth stroke Orli paused in mid arch, his eyes opened wide, unseeing as the blinding pleasure coursed through his body. "AHHHHHHH, Colinnnn!!!"

Colin was only able to hold on for a few moments longer before he exploded as Orli's hand clamped down harder on his cock, urging him to come.

~~~

Colin snuggled closer into the warmth. Light caresses flanked his back and sides; his lips slowly licked open. Broad strokes leisurely swiped across his lips, his chin. Orli lapped at Colin's face, waiting for him to wake from le petit de mort.

Orli couldn't help but chuckle. With his eyes still closed, Colin turned his face in every direction Orli's tongue and kisses traveled. Colin murmured briefly before Orli's lips captured his in soft sweet kisses.

Slowly Colin added more pressure claiming Orli's mouth. Breathless he paused, "You're…. fucking killing me."

Orli laughed, "Really?" Wiggling his eyebrows he added, "You don't feel so dead."

"Jesus…" Colin's mouth devoured Orli's mouth.

"Fuck!" Orli released, once Colin allowed him to breath journeying down, biting, licking and sucking his neck.

"Ready?" Colin whispered as he nibbled back up to Orli's ear.

"What?" Orli couldn't hide his shock especially when he felt Colin's hard cock sliding against his still deflated member.

Colin leaned down laughing as he kissed Orli's shocked face. "No, not till we get some lube. I was thinking a shower for now---a playful shower."

Orli grinned relieved, "How playful?"

Colin continued laughing as be rolled off of Orli, grabbing his hand and pulling up and toward the bathroom, "Lets find out…."

 

 **_Epilogue_ **

 

"Hmm, do that again."

Lij smiled, "What? This? Or this?"

Dom moaned as Lij's tongue continued doing magical things to his body.

Suddenly Elijah paused, lifted his head, listening.

"What is it?"

"The shower stopped."

"Oh." Dom mumbled, then louder as he realized what that meant.

"Think they'll come downstairs, or go back to bed enjoying the morning after post coital bliss?" Dom asked mildly curious.

Elijah turned back hesitantly smiling, "One it isn't morning." He swiftly turned his head to glance at the clock. "It's only been three hours."

"Three wonderful hours though." Dom leaned up and nipped on Elijah's ear.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Lij asked nervously biting on his lip.

"What? This?"

"Yeah."

"Them or us?" Seriously Dom asked.

Lij hunched his shoulders like it didn't matter, but carefully hid his eyes waiting for Dom to answer.

Dom sighed leaning up on his elbows, "Listen Doddle…" cupping Lij's chin forcing him to look into his eyes.

"We're friends—yea?" At Lij's slow nod, Dom continued, "And friends don't lie—right?"

Lijah nodded tentatively adding, "Right."

Dom steeled his voice, demanding Lij listen, knowing how deadly serious he was, "Ok, get this through that thick American head of yours, 'kay" tapping Lij's head for emphasis. Then with both hands he held Elijah still, staring intently into Lij's eyes, "I love you. We're best mates, and now we're lovers."

Dom couldn't hide his grin anymore, "Lovers—that's plural, an indication of more than one mind blowing experience. And I don't give a rat's ass if Orli, Colin, or the whole world knows about it. Understand?"

Nodding enthusiastically Elijah sealed his lips over Dom's.

Dom jerkily laughed when Lij finally allowed him to breath. In between breaths he couldn't help but add, "'sides you heard them. Don't know who was louder? Howling like hyenas mating or something. Knew Colin was into some kinky shit, but Orli…."

Lij raised an eyebrow, his tone serious, one Dom had never heard before, "And how do you know anything about Colin, kinky or not?"

Dom barely could think, "Ahhhhhhh, hmmm, I don't."

"Hmmmmmmmm, better not." Lij murmured before he claimed Dom's lips in a very possessive kiss. Moments past. Neither of them heard Colin or Orli enter the room.

Orli was leaning against Colin an arm draped over Colin's shoulder. "They didn't get very far."

"Wouldn't say that." Colin chuckled, "naked hobbits now. Though they could still be rehearsing for that audition."

Dom and Elijah stopped, their heads turning in unison toward their audience. The moment stretched out, silence and apprehension filling the room as the four stared at each other. Colin broke the silence, reaching for the blanket that had fallen on the floor, and tossing it to them.

"We're hungry, I'm gonna put on steak…" Before Orli could protest he added, "and whip up an omelet." Colin turn toward Orli, "…Mushrooms and tomatoes if we have some?" Orli answered with a kiss, then turned toward Elijah and Dom, laughing, "And he cooks."

"I'm Irish, we fuckin do everything!" Colin pointedly looked at the two still stretched out on the sofa. "Though I don't serve, you want eats…you come help." With that Colin gently shoved Orli toward to kitchen.

"Was that our elf?" Dom questioned.

"I think so…" Lij turned when he heard a loud rumble---from Dom's stomach. Before he could say anything his own stomach growled in answer.

"Steak?" Dom inquired.

"With a baked potato." Lij stated.

Dom smiled, "and ice cream for dessert."

"With whip cream---and you." Lij finished as he kissed Dom.

Dom licked his lips where Lij had just kissed him. Smirking he stated, "Good plan!"

Eyes twinkling with mischief they laughed, grabbing their pants and dressed before heading for the kitchen.

FiN~


End file.
